


you are the worst distraction in the best of ways

by CoachMegleg



Series: Cryptage Week: Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, cryptage week, he doesn't ask so I'm just putting it there anyway just in case, kind of?, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachMegleg/pseuds/CoachMegleg
Summary: Out of all the other champions, Mirage would be the one he'd consider most to be a friend and ally. Plus, it helped that he wasn't...unattractive. It certainly made late nights much more interesting when he had something else to look at besides lines upon lines of code.That didn't mean he still wasn't annoying.-----Crypto gets stuck with Mirage during a duos match on World's Edge and decides to take matters into his own hands when the trickster gets a little too mouthy for his own good.Cryptage Week Day 1: Train
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	you are the worst distraction in the best of ways

Of all the people he could be paired with for a duos match, it just had to be Mirage. The loudmouth, talkative trickster who seemed to know just what buttons to press to get on his nerves on a daily basis. After their first disastrous meeting, Crypto had hoped the other man would simply leave him alone- but when had he ever gotten so lucky before? No matter what he did, Mirage never seemed that far behind, always trying to stick his nose into his business and be “friends”.

He hadn't come here to make friends.

...but Mirage was oddly persistent, and no amount of digging into his past and files showed any malicious intent behind it. So, maybe he'd gone a bit... _soft_ for the other man. Maybe he would one day call him a friend, with how many times they spent late nights together, working on their respective tech. Out of all the other champions, Mirage would be the one he'd most consider to be a friend and ally. Plus, it helped that he wasn't...unattractive. It certainly made late nights much more interesting when he had something else to look at besides lines upon lines of code.

That didn't mean he still wasn't annoying.

His rather limited patience was already wearing thin before the match had even started. The map was World's Edge and, in typical Mirage fashion, the idiot wanted to land hot- the train, no less. It didn't matter that the majority of squads had their sights on the high-tier loot area already and Crypto knew that there was no arguing with the fool. So- the train they went.

And, surprisingly, it hadn't gone to complete shit.

_Yet._

Crypto panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow, watching the last deathbox slide off the back of the train as it left Sorting Factory. His purple shield was cracked, he was down to his last few syringes, and he only managed to get his hands on a Wingman during the fight for the train- but at least he survived. A few teams had managed to snag some good loot before making their escape, but there had to be something left around here. It would've been a satisfying start to a match if it wasn't for–

“Woah that was uh-that was sure somethin', wasn't it? Wait hang on- hey hey look! Care package out there- they found you Crypto! _Run!_ Aww just bustin' your porkchops, you paranoid weirdo.”

\-- _him_.

It seemed that not even the heat of battle could shut the man up for a few minutes. Crypto didn't bother replying, holstering his weapon before scavenging for whatever scraps might still be left behind. His lack of response didn't seem to bother the other man, who kept talking, and talking, and talking, and _talking-_

“Mirage-” Crypto stood up, leveling the other man with a steely gaze. Mirage had been leaning against an open supply bin, fidgeting with the Peacekeeper in his hands (of course he'd get the better weapon when they dropped, typical), all the while having an obnoxiously bright grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing and Crypto hated it. That bright, overly charming smile. The way his hair seemed to curl just _right._ The flush against his cheeks after a good fight.

Crypto hated it.

He hated how much he paid attention to those little details. He hated realizing that Mirage's grins always seemed less...forced around him. Less picture perfect 

It was infuriating and he didn't understand why.

“-shut up.” Crypto said instead, his typical gruff demeanor in the games drowning out the growing urge he had to run his fingers through those dark ringlets. Mirage was a distraction in the worst of ways and it seemed the other man was growing increasingly aware of that. Maybe he was not as much of a fool as he had previously thought.

“Aw, c'mon, don't be like that!”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

The laugh that followed spread warmth throughout his chest that Crypto was desperate to ignore. They were in a match, he had no time for distractions.

“I gotta put this mouth to good use, _Crypy_.”

Crypto's disgusted face only made Mirage's laughter louder, even the grumbled reply of, “You are _disgusting_ ” didn't seem to damper the man's mood. Pushing past him, Crypto went back to looting whatever was left in the open supply bins which, sadly, wasn't a whole lot. Mirage seemed uninterested in looting, if the whimsical, spontaneous tune he was whistling from his lax position against the supply bin was anything to go by. After recharging his shields and snagging a Triple Take, there was no other reason to stay there, but they were still relatively close to the next ring location.

His patience for Mirage's antics was wearing exceptionally thin, so he prayed they'd at least get to the next circle before he contemplated slamming Hack over the top of his head.

“We're done here,” Crypto pinged a new location on their maps, “we should move. Now, preferably.”

He should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

“Hold up! Not everyone's on the run- I like to take my time. Y'know, show off the goods-”

_That's it._

Something snapped. It seemed not even a second had passed before Mirage's back was slammed up against the train wall, Crypto's hand fisted into the front of that yellow monstrosity he called a jump suit. The ever present smirk on the tricksters face didn't falter- if anything, it grew wider, the glint in his eyes more mischievous as Crypto practically snarled.

“If you do not shut up, _I will make you_.”

“Oh yeah?” Mirage leaned as far as he could into Crypto's face, “By all means- _make me_.”

The clash of lips and teeth was unexpected. Mirage seemed just as surprised as he was as Crypto claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. It tasted like sweat and grease and something that was so distinctly _Mirage_ that it had him pressing in for more. His grip on the front of his shirt didn't loosen, not even when he felt Mirage's hands cup his cheeks to pull him in closer.

It was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. What if someone saw them?

Mirage whined at a particularly rough nip against his lips, which Crypto soothed over with his tongue. Getting caught no longer mattered- he wanted Mirage to make those noises again. He wanted to feel his hands through his hair, under his shirt, against any patch of skin or metal augmentation he could reach. The taste of him was addictive, intoxicating in ways he couldn't understand. A small part of him hoped the taste would haunt him for days afterwards.

When the need to breath became too much, Crypto reluctantly pulled away with a soft huff. Mirage stared at him, lips parted in awe-struck wonder as he struggled to catch his breath. The two of them didn't move apart just yet, their panting breaths ghosting over each others lips. His own cheeks were slightly flushed, but Mirage- he looked _wrecked_. The hacker couldn't help but smirk at just how debouched he looked. If the cameras saw him now, his flushed face, dazed eyes, and kiss-swollen lips would be the talk of the Outlands for the foreseeable future.

“I think I have found a better use for that mouth of yours.”

That seemed to pull the man out of whatever trance he'd fallen into, his cheeks flushed even darker as he sputtered. He weakly pushed against Crypto's chest, shoving the man back a step.

“H-Hey! I don't- you didn't-! Shut up!”

Maybe he would used this technique again in the future, since it got him to shut up so easily. Preferably when they were alone, next time.

If the small smile on Mirage's face was any indication, hopefully there would be a next time

Crypto ignored the fluttering feeling in his chest as he headed to the edge of the train, turning back to grin at the other man, “Try and keep up, _old man_.” Not sticking around for a reply, he jumped off the edge of the moving train, sliding his way down the grassy hill beside the train tracks. There was the sound of fighting up ahead and if they moved now, they'd have the perfect chance to third party.

Distractions or not, they had a game to win.

“H-Hang on- you can't just- you can't just leave me behind! Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> You can find me over on Twitter @ CoachMegleg and check out #CryptageWeek on twitter to see all the good art and fic people are posting!!!


End file.
